


【特海＋all海】物极必反

by Smalltemper



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 强制
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalltemper/pseuds/Smalltemper
Summary: 特海强制警告，特哥黑化，不同于本来温柔的兄长形象





	【特海＋all海】物极必反

**Author's Note:**

> all海警告，不喜勿入！OOC是我的锅！

年少时的李东海和李赫宰对于人生疾苦尚且认识不够，凭着一腔意气往前闯，反正总有哥哥做依靠。

 

金希澈是个好哥哥，但却不能算是个好的引导者，他脾气爆，对于人情交际自有一番办法，别人可是万万借鉴不得。相比较起来，朴正洙的的确确是他们这些人的主心骨。无论什么问题跟他讲上一讲，总能得到些熨帖的回应和帮助。

 

金希澈腿伤之后的那段时间，队伍受到很大影响，李东海情绪不稳，朴正洙再忙再累也会挤出时间和他说说话，最多的就是“凡事有哥在呢”。

李赫宰的成长速度比李东海快，在队伍情况不乐观的时候，他帮着朴正洙撑起了半边天，也许是骨子里的冷静自持和淡漠自我让他极为适合成为一个类似于领导者的角色，后来代理队长时期的确事事妥帖。

 

 

“赫宰啊，你跟东海亲近，有时间的时候多陪陪他。”朴正洙这么嘱咐李赫宰。

 

 

那时的李赫宰揉着节目上吃了生海鲜难受的胃，皱着眉头，“东海也有自己的责任，我们不应该太溺爱他，哥。”

 

 

溺爱？队里说得上溺爱李东海的到底不过一个金希澈，但如果李东海做错了事说错了话，第一个训斥他的也是金希澈。所以，李赫宰在军队里想李东海想的心肝疼的时候，在心里甩自己耳光，他有什么资格把自己列为溺爱李东海的一员。说到底，依仗的不过是李东海对待他的不同。

 

 

早年因为李东海被小混混打伤而自己没保护好他的朴正洙在知道那天酒店发生的事情后，一脚踹在李东海肚子上。宿舍客厅的几个人吓了一大跳，曺圭贤动作迅速地挡在倒在地上的李东海身前，对还不亲近有些敬畏的队长怒目而视。

 

 

“特哥！出什么事了！”李赫宰伸着胳膊拦着他，怕他气头上再冲上去打李东海。

 

 

朴正洙背上浸透了汗发冷似的连嘴唇都在打颤，“你他妈真是厉害了啊，李东海，你还有脸见天上的爸爸吗！”

 

 

那一脚揣在胃上，李东海疼的想吐，只能靠着曺圭贤的搀扶借力站起来，“哥，别，别在这时候提爸爸，行吗？”心像掉入悬崖一直做着自由落体运动，失重感带来的眩晕让他看朴正洙的身上闪着斑驳光点。

 

 

“赫宰和圭贤让开……我让你们让开听见没有！”朴正洙抓着李东海天蓝睡衣的领子，这睡衣还是他送给李东海的礼物，“那个男人承诺给你什么？节目？电视剧？还是solo？李东海，觉得我们拖你后腿了吗，所以不想和我们一起吃苦受罪，就攀上高枝了吗！”

 

 

“哥你说什么呢！”

 

 

朴正洙松开李东海，这个孩子明明是他看着护着长大的，少年的身板还没长成，体质也不好总生病，总是笑着跟哥哥们憧憬未来的人，怎么就成了个能够出卖身体，爱慕虚荣的人……

 

 

“李东海你说的出口吗？告诉他们你都做了什么！告诉他们你和电视台的老男人上了床，你早就不想做super junior的李东海了吧！”

 

 

残忍且令人不耻的事实被当场揭穿，李东海低垂着头，眼泪砸在地板上，他没法面对赫宰和圭贤的目光，也说不出什么辩解的话，只能把惊惧委屈不甘都哽在喉头。

 

 

“李东海……”李赫宰攥着拳头，牙都要咬碎，“你怎么能……做出这么下贱的事情。”

 

 

李东海猛地抬头，他泛着血丝的大眼睛流着泪盯着李赫宰，谁都可以指责他做错了事，只有李赫宰不行。他徒劳的张开嘴，却说不出话，他想说，赫宰你别这么说我，我的心好疼。

 

 

朴正洙拽着惊惶失措的李东海大步离开，李赫宰和曺圭贤站在客厅，电视里姜虎东在大声的笑，他们呆立着，最后李赫宰走回房间嘭的一声甩上门，留下曺圭贤沉默在原地。

 

 

这天夜里，朴正洙带着李东海连夜回了木浦，穿着单薄睡衣的李东海踉踉跄跄地被朴正洙压着肩膀跪在爸爸墓前。

 

 

“李东海，给爸爸磕头认错！”

 

 

李东海借着天边放亮的朝霞，看墓碑上温和笑着的爸爸，他有满腔的委屈和害怕，那天晚上的事情是他的梦魇，但是这小半年来他不敢向任何人表现出一点异常。他想，天上的爸爸一定知道李东海从来都没变过，一定心疼儿子遭遇的这一切。

 

 

“爸爸，你都明白的吧……”李东海哽咽的抚摸照片上爸爸的脸颊，“我真的没有做错事。”

 

 

朴正洙哭泣似的长叹一口气，直挺挺地跪在李东海旁边，“爸爸……我辜负了您的托付，没有管教好东海。我有错。”说完砰地一声磕了个响头。

 

 

“哥！你干什么！你快起来，快起来啊……”朴正洙保持着跪伏的姿势任李东海哭着拉扯他。

 

 

“以后我会好好教育东海，您放心，他再也不会犯错了。”

 

 

太阳已经从地平线上跃起，照亮了这片荒凉的墓地，却照不亮跪着的两个少年的前路。仅仅一夜，他们的人生，就偏离了正常轨道，始作俑者却是他们自己。

 

 

那天之后，朴正洙拼了命一样接通告，没有活动，他就放低姿态去求，经纪人被他急功近利的模样吓的不清，警告他不要冲动，他只是恳求，“哥，我需要更多的机会。不能，一直那么弱小啊。”

 

 

队里的人对李东海的态度转变他知道，甚至有他暗暗引导，看着李东海失落悲伤的模样竟然觉得快意，不懂事的孩子只有惩罚才能让他长记性。

 

 

乱七八糟的节目上了不少，每天像根绷紧的弦。金希澈过来开导他，结果两个人差点打了一架，又是冷战许久。金希澈骂他，说他从来都没有真的理解过东海，是最差劲的哥哥，现在又惺惺作态。朴正洙回了他一记拳头。

 

 

这天他在节目上喝了好几杯奇怪的饮料，还要艺能满满的做反应，明明尽力表现了，台下还是被一个前辈带着刺儿的冷嘲热讽，“我看super junior长久不了，毕竟领导者不是很适合啊。”

 

 

带着满身疲惫回到宿舍的时候，李东海正坐在他床边的地板上写歌词。看到朴正洙回来，李东海拘谨的站起来，他很久没进来朴正洙的房间了，准确的说，除了金希澈，他对大家都不像从前那么随性了。

 

 

“哥……很累了吧。”

 

 

朴正洙揉揉眉心，冷淡的说，“说吧，有什么事。”

 

 

李东海有些羞涩不安地递过来自己的手机，“我新写了歌，但歌词还没填好，想给哥听，而且，我们要筹备新专辑了不是吗。”

 

 

也许是物极必反，被压抑了太久的情绪像汛期奔腾的洪水冲垮了朴正洙自控的堤坝，他听着手机里舒缓悲伤的曲调难以遏制的生出无名火气。

 

 

“你很难受吗这段时间？”朴正洙拽着李东海的手腕把他扔在自己白色的床上，掐着李东海的下巴压在他身上，“可你不是自作自受吗，嗯？”

 

 

“那个男人也是这么压在你身上吗？”朴正洙咬住李东海颈侧，舌尖尝到漫上来的血腥，“你怎么敢啊，李东海，哥哥护着你这么多年，你就这么把自己的身体给送到别的男人床上。”

 

 

颈侧疼痛的伤口上喷撒的灼热呼吸让李东海的大脑失去了思考能力，他本能地感觉害怕，想推开身上的朴正洙但双手颤抖使不上力气。

 

 

“哥，哥你放开我……”

 

 

“放开你，然后看着你去找别的男人当垫脚石吗？”朴正洙舔舐上出血的伤口，“我得给你个教训，东海。”

 

 

朴正洙趁着李东海还没回过神，一把把他翻过来，双手反剪在身后，他抽出腰间白色的线织腰带紧紧的绑住两只瘦弱伶仃的手腕。

 

 

“哥！”李东海挣扎着却脱不开捆绑，他大声叫着朴正洙，尾音都在颤抖，仿佛这么就能唤醒这个被附身一样的哥哥。“哥你放开我！放开我啊！”

 

 

男人的情欲在愤怒的时候总是特别凶猛，朴正洙隔着睡裤揉着李东海手感良好的臀肉，没有褪去裤子就急切地揉弄敏感的阴茎和双球。

 

 

“朴正洙！你放开我！别碰我！”

 

 

李东海的眼泪大滴大滴涌出来在挣扎中沾湿刘海鬓角和床单，身后的男人不再是亲近的哥哥，他变成了和那个男人一样的暴虐生物。

 

 

朴正洙拉下松垮的睡裤，在内裤紧紧包裹的小屁股上甩了两巴掌，“都敢直接叫哥哥名字了？！李东海，我以前真是对你太放纵了。”

 

 

“我错了，我错了，哥，你放开我，我求求你了！”

 

 

朴正洙压住李东海蹬动的双腿褪下他的内裤，带着莫名的满足看着白皙细嫩的小屁股在自己眼前摇晃。

 

 

下身赤裸的被自己的哥哥抚摸亲吻的感觉让李东海几乎失去理智，他挣扎不动了就大声哭喊，谁能来救救他。

 

 

“希澈哥！希澈哥救救我！”

 

 

金希澈的名字就像最后一根导火索，朴正洙凶狠地啃咬他细瘦的腰，留下带着血丝的青紫伤痕，腾出手从床边的铁架上拿下来一个木质衣架，抽在颤巍巍的臀尖上，“不许提金希澈！”李东海痛的后脊出汗，困兽般嘶吼，“希澈哥会来救我的！哥，你放开我吧！”

 

 

失去理智的男人又一下狠抽在泛红的臀肉上，“我哪里不如金希澈！你们都只看得到金希澈！”朴正洙扼住李东海的后颈把他死死压在床上，“你知道吗东海，他们都说我不如金希澈，我拼了命也比不上你们的天才！你知道我多不甘心吗！”

 

 

他扔掉手里的衣架，莽莽撞撞地就冲进禁闭的穴口，那里太紧，仅仅进去龟头就再难前进，受到侵犯的小口收缩着吸吮龟头，舒爽的快感一路冲到天灵盖，朴正洙托著李东海的腰胯，把他往自己胯下拉过来摆成跪趴的姿势，扶住硬挺的性器一寸寸挤进高热的小穴。

 

 

李东海如同一条脱水的鱼，张着嘴却连痛呼都发不出来，身后陌生的疼痛是一丝丝一寸寸的把皮肉撕裂，他绝望地在朴正洙的抽插里意识混乱的想，他的哥哥去哪里了？身后的男人是谁？有没有人能救救他？

 

 

“东海……东海你乖一点。”朴正洙把带着伤痕的臀瓣分的更开，享受着穴肉的挤压，血液的润滑更方便他的侵犯，“东海，哥哥最爱你了，你要听话……”

 

 

李东海安静地承受着身后的抽插，眼泪无声的湿透了脸颊下的床单，直到朴正洙抵在穴心射出温凉的精液，他都没有勃起。这是一场单方面的强奸一样的性爱。

 

 

朴正洙发泄完之后喘着粗气才慢慢理智回笼，身下的李东海无声无息，他慌张地把李东海翻过来抱进怀里，“东海，东海！说句话，别吓哥哥……”李东海眼睛半睁无意识地看向天花板，眼角的泪水沾湿朴正洙抚在他侧脸的手。

 

 

“东海，哥哥爱你，听哥哥的话，好不好？我以后会好好照顾你的……”细碎的吻惊慌的落在李东海的额头，眼睫，鼻尖，最后停留在冰凉的嘴唇。

 

 

等朴正洙抱着李东海去浴室清理的时候已经凌晨两点多，李东海沉默地倚靠在他的臂弯，双眼空洞无神，但这副模样落在朴正洙眼里也是乖巧万分。

 

 

“哥！你把东海怎么了！”李赫宰冲进浴室质问跪坐在浴缸旁的朴正洙，李东海听到他的声音往水里瑟缩了一下，他不想让李赫宰看到他这般荒唐又不堪的模样。

 

 

李赫宰路过朴正洙门口的时候隐约听到李东海  
的哭声，他猜想李东海可能在和朴正洙诉苦，毕竟他们这段时间对待李东海实在有点过分。可是他回到自己房间后，心里却越来越不安，李东海怎么哭了呢，特哥一个人能不能安慰好他啊，算了吧，他们都过分了，尤其是自己，总冷言冷语的跟李东海说话，还故意避开他。要不，去道个歉吧……

 

 

 

李赫宰敲门没有回应，于是他就蹑手蹑脚的打开门。空荡荡的房间一个人都没有，朴正洙白色的床单上触目惊心的沾染着点点血迹，他手脚冰凉的站在门口，鼻腔里的空气味道让他作呕，那是性爱的味道。

 

 

“赫宰，你吓到东海了。”朴正洙抓着李东海的肩膀，不让他往水里躲。

 

 

李赫宰大步冲上去拽来朴正洙，一拳砸在他的颧骨上，然后拽着朴正洙扔出浴室，砰的关上门。

 

 

李东海躲在水里发抖，李赫宰伸手过来的时候他条件反射的缩了一下，刚刚经历过一场虐待，一点点风吹草动都让他不安。

 

 

李赫宰撑住他的腋下把他托起来，然后紧紧的按在怀里。李赫宰的胸膛因为愤怒而剧烈起伏，他们贴的很紧，李东海能感受到李赫宰胸腔里的心脏跳动。这个拥抱，就像一张密不透风的网，李东海终于在背后安抚性的轻拍中哭泣出声。


End file.
